


Day 12: Alt #5 - Fist Fight

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: In hindsight, trying to punch one of the thugs demanding his wristwatch with his damaged hand was one of the more stupid things Stephen had done recently.





	Day 12: Alt #5 - Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for "Don't Move" that didn't immediately turn into a comedy, so an alternate it is.

In hindsight, trying to punch one of the thugs demanding his wristwatch with his damaged hand was one of the more stupid things Stephen had done recently.

It truly was an instinctive reaction; he was not one to tolerate bullies and he had enough height and weight to him that he could handle himself in a fight. His instinctive plan was to punch the one in front of him and immediately dart past him until he got back to the more crowded streets.

Unfortunately every single one of his nociceptor fibers within his hand reminded him as to  _ why _ he was in Nepal and bereft of everything he once had sans the one watch he kept in remembrance. It immediately sent the equivalent of "bad bad bad" to his neurotransmitters, outright crippling him in the key moment he had to escape.

A good smack from the man he punched, a kick from one of the others, and he was down on the ground. Stephen couldn't breathe; they were kicking his ribs, almost kicked his face, and he curled inward, arms about his head, to try and protect both in what feeble opposition he could give.

One of them grabbed his arm, his wrist, and he hissed in pain at the strain on his fragile hand. The weight of the watch disappeared and he felt something deep inside him break as the three began to run off.

Suddenly, the sound of another fight broke out. Stephen immediately lifted himself up and looked over to see a hooded man easily beating the three thugs that had cornered him, quickly knocking out two of them and letting the third run off. The stranger bent down and took his watch from the thief's hands.

Stephen got back to his feet and held his ground as the stranger approached him. He held out the watch, face up. It was cracked, broken.

Just like him.

As his shaking hand took it back, the man lowered his hood, revealing a dark-skinned man with prominent scars upon his forehead and deep, dark eyes that spoke of a life of many lessons learned. He said, "You're looking for Kamar-Taj?"

He stared at him, his desperation stark upon his haggard features, and the tiny flicker of hope that all but died within his heart began to slowly kindle anew.


End file.
